List of Canon Places
List of Canon and Semi-Canon places who either have no Lord or an unknown lord Canon Westerlands * Oxcross is a village not three days ride from Lannisport in the westerlands. Located near the pass beneath the Golden Tooth. ** The village is the site of the battle of Oxcross, where an army led by Ser Stafford Lannister is annihilated by forces under the command of King Robb Stark. * Tarbeck Hall is a ruined castle in the westerlands, located near Castamere and the Crag.1 It was the seat of ancient House Tarbeck. Reach *'Whitegrove' - For siding against King Daeron II Targaryen in the First Blackfyre Rebellion, House Peake was stripped of Whitegrove **House Lothston of Whitegrove, Visenya Lothston, Whisperer for House Baelish *'Dunstonbury' is a castle in the Reach.Dunstonbury when they lived along the Mander in the Kingdom of the Reach. When the Manderlys fled the Reach a thousand years before the War of Conquest, Dunstonbury passed to their rivals, House Peake. Exiled in the North, the Manderlys built the New Keep at White Harbor to reflect Dunstonbury.[1]For siding against King Daeron II Targaryen in the First Blackfyre Rebellion, the Peakes were stripped of two of their three castles,[2] Dunstonbury and Whitegrove, leaving them only Starpike.[3] It is unknown to which houses the Iron Throne granted the stripped castles. *'Bastard's Cradle' is a small isle off the coast of the Arbor in the Reach. Bastard's Cradle is attacked by the ironborn in A Feast for Crows *'Cobble Cove' is a place in the Reach. It was once the extent of House Osgrey lands. *'Dosk' is a trading village near Standfast in the Reach. It once fell under the dominion of House Osgrey, but the power of the house diminished over the years and the incomes of the village were given to someone else. *'Horseshoe Rock' is a small isle off the coast of the Arbor in the Reach. **Horseshoe Rock is attacked by the ironborn, along with the Stonecrab Cay, the Isle of Pigs, Mermaid's Palace and Bastard's Cradle. Parts of it are now used as an ironborn base in the Reach. *The Isle of Pigs is a small isle off the coast of the Arbor. **The island is attacked and conquered by the ironborn, along with Stonecrab Cay and Mermaid's Palace. It is now used as one of their bases. * Little Dosk was a village in the Reach. During the reign of King Aerys I Targaryen. It was raided by ironmen and half of the village was destroyed. It was once controlled by House Osgrey, but the power of the house diminished over the years and it eventually came under the power of someone else. * Mermaid's Palace is a small isle off the coast of the Arbor. ** Mermaid's Palace is attacked and conquered by the ironborn, along with the Isle of Pigs and Stonecrab Cay. It is now used as one of their bases *** House Ironbrother * Nunny is a place in the Reach. It was once the eastern extent of House Osgrey lands. Ser Argrave the Defiant was from Nunny. * Ryamsport is a town with a port that sits along the Redwyne Straits in the Reach, on the Arbor. * Vinetown is a town with a port that sits along the Redwyne Straits in the Arbor. * Starfish Harbor is a town with a port that sits along the Redwyne Straits in the Arbor. * Woodmere ** Ser Walder of Woodmere was a knight from Woodmere during the reign of King Daeron II Targaryen. Stormlands * Summerhall is a ruined castle in the stormlands. Formerly a lightly fortified castle used by House Targaryen as a summer castle and royal residence, it was destroyed in a great fire in 259 AC. While the heir apparent to the Iron Throne was known as the Prince of Dragonstone, a younger son could be titled the Prince of Summerhall. Located in or near the foothills of the Red Mountains, the ruins of Summerhall are close to the stormlands' border with the Reach, east of the Cockleswhent and southeast of the Blueburn. The Boneway runs south from Summerhall through the Dornish Marches to Yronwood in Dorne. ** Summerhall has some prestige attached to it, though during the time it is available, Summerhall little more then a ruined castle given to a minor lord. * Morne was the seat of petty kings who ruled from the eastern shore of Tarth in what is now the stormlands. Crownlands * Brindlewood is a village in the Crownlands along the kingsroad. * Spicetown was a town on the island of Driftmark in the Crownlands. ** Lord Corlys Velaryon, the Sea Snake, launched his ships from Hull and Spicetown to close the Gullet at the start of the Dance of the Dragons. The people of Spicetown heard the shriek of Vermax when the dragon was wounded during the Battle in the Gullet. The victorious greens sacked the town, butchering its populace and burning its buildings. Spicetown was not rebuilt after the civil war, at least by the time Archmaester Gyldayn wrote The Princess and the Queen.1 North *'Ramsgate' - A castle in the North owing allegiance to House Manderly. It is located at the mouth of the Broken Branch river, west of Widow's Watch and east of White Harbor. **Rhaella Manderly, House Manderly of Ramsgate *T'umbledown Tower' is an ancient watchtower in the wolfswood in the north that has been abandoned for a long time. The stones that make the tower have fallen from their places and are overgrown with moss and ivy. The vault still stands, and there are no villages nearby. *'Cape Kraken' is a cape in the North that lies south and west of Blazewater Bay and west of the Neck. Cape Kraken has long been disputed by the North and the Iron Islands. King Theon Stark drove the ironborn from Cape Kraken, but King Loron Greyjoy later retook the cape. The sons and grandsons of King Rodrik Stark then battled for the region. Some maesters believe the populace's blood is closer to that of the ironmen than the northmen. **Nobles from both the North and Iron Islands can claim titleship of Cape Kraken or places within the Cape, but such a title is futile and offers little prestige on its own and often goes undefended aside from personal duels Dorne * Vulture's Roost is a ruined castle in northern Dorne. It lies near the source of the Wyl river deep in the Red Mountains ** Mathias Blackmont , House Blackmont of Vulture's Roost * Shandystone is an abandoned holdfast in southeastern Dorne. The holdfast was abandoned when the well went dry circa 200 AC ** Obara Shell, House Shell of Shandystone Semi-Canon Unknown *Grimgate - Mentioned in GoT: Ascent *The Hart - Mentioned in 'The Battle of the Hart' in the GoT: Ascent, Mercenary Background Category:Browse Category:List